


Let my body do the work

by filthyhotsock



Series: I wanna be yours [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Dean is 13), (in the sense that Dean is 13), (she is unrealistically extremely into it all), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Always Female Dean Winchester, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Marathon Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyhotsock/pseuds/filthyhotsock
Summary: John takes his thirteen-year-old daughter Dean to work with him and keeps her busy.





	Let my body do the work

Fifteen years ago, John got his first job at a five-minute oil change. Today, John ran his own full-service repair shop, and had built it into a twenty-man operation, plus Ellen to help with the administrative work, and her daughter Jo at the front desk. He didn’t get under the hood much anymore, missed getting his hands dirty, but he loved the flexibility of being the boss, especially on days like today. 

He rolled into work an hour late without so much as a raised eyebrow. 

“Morning, Mr. Winchester,” Gabriel called out as John parked the Impala. Dean rolled down the passenger side window and waved. “Oh, and good morning to you, Dean! Staying home from school again today?”

She coughed delicately into her fist. “I’m sick.”

John got out of the car and opened Dean’s door for her. She jumped to give him a thank you kiss, catching the edge of his mouth and his cheek. John put his arm around her hips and held her against him as he leaned against the car, not resting his hand too low, but bunching up her short skirt enough to show off her ass a little to those who cared to look. Dean was wearing some of the sexiest underwear John could imagine – they were all pastels and playful prints, like little girl’s panties, but trimmed with lace and cut so they exposed the bottom half of her sweet, plump ass cheeks. Everyone around them was getting a pretty eyeful.

He loved riding the edge of inappropriate at work, making them all feel a little uncomfortable, a little turned on, question if it was really normal for father and daughter to touch each other that way. The guys on the floor were all bachelors, so they didn’t have much frame of reference. Plus they couldn’t do anything about it – who would they tell and what, precisely, would they say? He knew they’d never do anything, anyway. John was a great boss and none of them wanted to lose this job.

“You’re just about old enough to stay home alone, aren’t you?” Gabriel said. 

“Why would I do that when I could go to work with Daddy?” 

John tightened his grip around her narrow waist so his hand pressed up her shirt and pressed against her bare belly, his other hand moving to cup her jaw. For a moment they just smiled at each other. Then Dean stretched up to kiss him again, this time a little more centered on his mouth, a little more slowly. Her lips were cherry pink and glossy. As she pulled back, he pressed his lips together to blend in the kiss mark she left behind. 

“I want her close in case she needs me,” John said. 

“Sure,” Gabriel said blandly, “makes sense.” 

Dean leaned against his chest, brought her hand up to twist into the dark chest hair exposed at the top of his button down shirt. “My daddy’s the best.” 

He gave her ass a quick squeeze – a step too far, but nothing for his guys to latch on to. 

“Come on, sweet pea, let’s get you settled.” 

There were three offices in the front of the shop – one that served as a waiting area, with coffee and doughnuts and Jo’s smiling face, a private one for Ellen, and another one for John. 

“Hi, Mr. Winchester!” Jo said, as he came in, standing up and coming around to the front of her desk, smoothing her hands down her skirt. 

The eighteen-year-old looked brutally hot today – shirt unbuttoned just a little too far, skirt that hugged her ass and had a slit so high it showed off the lace at the top of her stockings. If John was an even slightly better man, Jo would be the girl he was stepping out on Mary with. She’d clearly had a crush on him since she was Dean’s age, and now she was positively gagging for it, bending over to show off her tits and ass at every opportunity, always offering to help him with _any_ thing he might need, like she was a secretary in a porno. She may as well have given him a card on her last birthday saying, “I’m legal now!” as if her mother wouldn’t feed him his own balls for even looking twice at her. 

Not that Ellen would have been able to stop him if Jo had been a real temptation. But with his daughter keeping him so well satisfied, why would he bother? 

“Oh,” Jo said, smiling drooping a little as Dean followed him into the office, “hi, Dean.” 

It was funny to watch – Jo had doted on Dean for years, like she was the little sister she’d always wanted, until right around when John started fucking her. Considering Dean was his thirteen-year-old daughter, there was no rational reason for Jo to see her as a threat, but some subconscious part of Jo just knew. 

Dean relished it, loved stoking this jealousy Jo must have thought she was crazy to have. 

“Hi, Jo!” she said, skipping over to hug her. “You look so pretty today.” 

Jo blushed, caught out. “This, really? Thanks, sweetie.” 

Next to Dean, model-gorgeous Jo looked like she was trying too hard. In a tiny floral print skirt she was just young enough to get away with not wearing anything underneath, hair in loose curls around her shoulders, Dean struck John as the goddess Aphrodite, pure, unrestrained sensuality. Her smear of lipgloss and jelly sandals provided that innocent edge that made John feel like a true pervert, and kept him ready to fuck her at any given moment. 

Dean jumped back into John’s arms, making her skirt fly up around her waist. John caught her without trouble, grabbing her tiny thighs in his big hands. He teased her pussy through her panties – an accident if Jo took notice of it. Dean licked her lips and grinned at him. 

“Are you sick, Dean?” Jo asked. 

John and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. It was obvious that she wasn’t. 

“Oh, you know, sometimes I just want to keep my baby girl close to me. You won’t tell on us, will you, Jo?” 

Jo tittered. “Your secret’s safe with me.” 

If she only knew. 

“What secret?” Ellen said, coming out of her office. 

“Dean’s playing hookie with me today.” 

“Mm-hm.” Sometimes John was pretty sure Ellen had a clue what was really going on between father and daughter, and she kept quiet because it was better than John touching _her_ little girl, or because whatever was going on, Dean was unquestionably healthy and happy. 

John saluted to them and carried Dean into his office. Not long ago he always kept the blinds up on the interior windows, kept the door open, but now he always kept it closed up tight so it didn’t look unusual when he needed privacy when Dean was around. They didn’t fool around _constantly_ – even the boss had some work to do, and Dean loved helping the guys on some of the simpler service jobs – but they definitely fooled around _consistently_ . 

They’d gotten a head start this morning. John had actually intended to take Dean to school, but they’d had a late night and woke up late, too. They were too rushed to even let her bounce on his dick, they’re standard morning routine – after the whole night apart it was all they needed to make them both come in five minutes or less. They got ready for their days without much grumpiness, but on the way to school it all fell apart. 

John had to stop suddenly when a semi barreled through a four-way stop, and he reached out to help hold Dean in her seat. They laughed with that rush of adrenaline that came with almost dying. As John relaxed his arm, his hand brushed over her breast, her pebbled nipple, and Dean groaned, “Daddy…” 

Their eyes met across the small front seat and that was all it took. Dean unbuckled her seatbelt and came to kneel right next to him on the bench seat. John glanced around – they were in the middle of the quiet warehouse district of town, and alone at the intersection for the moment. He took Dean’s face in his hands and leaned over to kiss her, a long, wet kiss that promised he’d give her the fucking she’d missed this morning as soon as possible. 

He pulled the car into the back of a parking lot, sprinkled with other cars, but no people around. If someone looked out the window of the big screen printing building, and focused on John’s car, they would have easily seen them, but what were the chances of that? 

John pulled Dean into his lap. She had already pulled off her pink bike shorts, but left everything else on. He tugged the strap of her tank top down to bare one sweet little titty, squeezing it gently, leaning down to suck her nipple into his mouth. She had huge nipples for a girl her age; they were like raisins all the time and fattened up to sweet little grapes with enough attention. She really should have been wearing an A-cup these days, or at least one of those little lace bralettes – and she did, but only by itself, prancing around in the sprinklers wearing one until it barely covered anything. John liked to enjoy a beer on the back porch and watch. Under normal clothes, she refused to wear anything. 

The principal had called John and Mary earlier this year to say that Dean really needed to be wearing a bra, that she was a distraction for the boys in her class. John kind of loved the idea of the eighth grade boys ogling his sexy little girl – probably some of the teachers, too. They could look all they liked, torture themselves with how much they wanted her. They just couldn’t touch. Dean could handle herself easily if they tried anything – John had started teaching her self-defense when she was six-years-old. 

“It seems to me,” John told the principal, “that you should be treating your boys to respect girls, and focus on more than their overactive hormones – not policing young girl’s bodies. Dean’s only thirteen-years-old and she’s not responsible for other people’s reactions.” 

The principal couldn’t argue with that – or at least he _didn’t_ once John got on the phone with his lawyer. The next day, none of the girls in Dean’s class were wearing bras. After school pick up got a lot more fun after that, and he could tell he wasn’t the only dad who thought so. A few weeks back, John was in the pickup line right in front of Jimmy Novak, father of one of Dean’s friends, Claire. They chatted for a while, waiting for the girls. Jimmy was a good guy, a wouldbe novelist turned devoted stay-at-home dad. Their daughters came running towards them and they both bent down to catch them in a hug and then lift them up into their arms. Claire’s tank top caught between their bodies and pulled down, exposing the soft swell of her cleavage, and almost, _almost_ one of her little pink nipples. John watched Jimmy stare as if mesmerized, nodding mechanically at whatever Claire was saying, licking his lips as she fidgeted and pulled her top down a little more. John looked to Claire, who was smiling like she knew exactly what she was doing. 

John leaned to whisper in Dean’s ear, “Are they…?” 

Dean shook her head with a little giggle. “Not _yet_ .” 

John groaned at the idea of his little girl coaching her friends to seduce their daddies the same way she’d wrapped hers around her finger. “Baby girl—” He kissed her cheek and then pressed open mouth kisses over her jaw to her neck – nothing _too_ inappropriate, and her sheet of hair hid him from most of the schoolyard. 

He glanced over at Jimmy and Claire and saw them watching them, wide-eyed. Jimmy’s dick was a thick bulge in his cargo shorts. John grinned at them. 

“Better get this one home,” he said. 

Dean’s voice was low as she said, “Quick, Daddy, take me to bed. I’m so—” She yawned with a little whimper. “—sleepy.” 

They didn’t make it home that day, either, pulling into one of these same big warehouse parking lots. They had more than a few fond memories here. Once they’d even been caught, luckily just with his hand up her skirt, so he could easily pull away and pretend he’d been giving her a talking to. The security guard had been very understanding. 

There would be no mistaking what they were doing that morning. They had to hurry. Dean made quick work of his fly and pulled out his cock. John pushed her panties to the side and positioned his cock at her entrance. The first thrust they never rushed. She was always so tight – _always_ , even when he’d fucked her twenty minutes before. He loved to keep his fingers at her rim, feel that thin skin stretch almost impossibly around his girth, taking all thirteen inches into her tiny body until she was grinding her clit against his pelvic bone. After a few moments savoring each other, John had had enough. He flipped her onto her back on the bench seat and started fucking her in earnest, fast and hard enough to leave bruises on her thighs. She was so pale, he marked her up easily. 

“Daddy—” John slowed down a little to pay attention to her. “What if we’re caught out here?” She said, rolling her hips up to meet his hard thrust. 

Jesus Christ, she knew exactly what to say to speed this up. 

“Oh, it’d be so bad, baby girl.” 

“Worse than if I was a big girl?” 

“Way worse,” he groaned. 

“Worse than if you weren’t my daddy?” 

“Precious,” he said, fucking into her, “this is—” He pulled almost all the way out. “—the very worst thing—” He sat up and thrust inside his young daughter, hard, lifting her hips so they could both see where they were joined, his cock seemingly wider than her little pussy could possibly fit. “—we could possibly be doing.” 

Dean came, chanting, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” grinding her clit into the base of his cock, her cunt squeezing him rhythmically. With that, John was coming, too, filling her with a hot load of sperm. 

They cleaned up. Dean licked John’s cock clean with only a little dallying, and tucked it back into his pants. Her shorts had been caught underneath them and were now well covered in the spunk that had spilled out of her, so they tossed those in the backseat. John turned on the car to discover Dean was late to school. Only fifteen minutes, but— 

“What if you didn’t go to school today?” 

John let Dean stay home from school too often – he knew this. But she kept her grades up – better than she used to, really, before she had such compelling reasons to spend the day with Daddy. 

“A spelling test _and_ a math test!” she said, clapping. Any kid would be happy to get out of tests, but Dean had good logic behind it: they weren’t covering as much new material, so she’d just need to spend some lunches inside for makeups. 

He gave her a kiss on the crown of her head – then, when she leaned up to smile at him, another one on the mouth. 

That had been less than an hour since then, but when John carried Dean into his office and sat her on his big wooden desk, she immediately pulled off her tank top and lifted her hips to let him pull her skirt and panties down. He took off her shoes next, pressing a kiss to the arch of each of her little feet. They had to keep her clothes close at hand, but their favorite thing to do on office days was to keep her completely naked as long as they could get away with it. Eventually someone would knock on his door, but until then she would lie naked on his desk while he kissed every inch of her body, ate her pussy, fucked her pussy, fucked her mouth… whatever struck his fancy. Dean could beg (quietly), but for this part of the morning, John was in total control. Once, it lasted for hours. Most days, he got thirty or forty minutes before they were interrupted. 

“How about the plug today, sweetie?” 

Dean immediately leaned back and started rubbing her wetness against her asshole, moaning, “Finally!” 

John tried to be really careful about anal play. Dean’s pussy was insanely tight, but her tiny, barely teenage asshole was another level. John loved to see the rim of her hole become a bright, violent red, but not for more than a few days at a time, for the sake of the other jobs her ass had to do. 

Dean would take his cock in her ass every day if she had her way. She practiced excellent anal hygiene, regularly douching and diligently getting a professional Brazilian wax every three weeks, ever since she started developing hair down there. It was sparse and blonde and baby soft and John really didn’t mind it, but Dean got whatever she wanted. New cosmetologists at the salon looked at them strangely when John took her in, but Dean would explain she’d been teased in the locker room and they all seemed to understand. 

One memorable occasion, Dean flashed John as she came back into the waiting area, flipping up her skirt under the guise of adjusting her clothes. There was a man sitting near John who saw her, too, and he immediately stiffened. John watched his cock start to harden, making his zipper bulge out clearly. John had opted to freeball it in basketball shorts that day, and he knew his own hard cock was clear as day. 

“Your girlfriend?” the man said, voice hoarse. 

“No,” John said, glaring daggers at the poor guy. “That’s my thirteen-year-old daughter.” 

The man blanched. Fuck, John loved to tell the truth when it felt safe. 

Dean came right up to him to stand between his open knees. John’s cock was so big and unrestricted that it pointed like an arrow right at her barely covered pussy. He put his hands around the back of her thighs, right at the hem of her skirt – it was so short he could feel the wet heat of her cunt right above his index fingers. 

“Hey there, baby,” he said, “You forget to put your panties back on?” 

“Oops,” she said with an impish grin, not a hint of remorse in her voice. 

“Why don’t I help you in the bathroom?” 

Dean nodded slowly, holding his gaze. John stood and took her hand, positioning her in front of him so he could more or less cover his obscene erection behind her back. 

As they passed the young woman behind the counter he told her, “I’ll pay in just a minute.” 

Immediately inside the single stall bathroom, John lifted Dean and slammed her against the door. To the people outside, there could have been little doubt about what had happened, but nothing tangible to call inappropriate. Dean hung onto his shoulders to keep herself up, his hips under hers offering the barest support.   

“Quiet,” he ordered, and knew she would obey. 

He only had to flip her skirt back up, push the waist of his shorts down below his balls, and thrust up to be inside her. He was usually more careful to make sure she was wet and ready, but getting waxed turned her on, and anyway – she’d asked for it if he was being a little rough. 

John made no special effort to make her come, but Dean loved getting fucked so much that didn’t slow her down at all. He was too big to avoid dragging along her G-spot, no matter the angle, and this position meant her clit dragged along his pubic bone with every push inside. Orgasm approached rapidly for them both. As they were breathing hard and John slowed down his thrusts, he bent down to kiss her. 

“You’re such a bad girl,” he said softly. “We come here every month.” 

“Sometimes more than once.” 

“That’s right. They all know you’re my daughter. They know my little thirteen-year-old daughter gets her pussy waxed and then flashes her daddy in the waiting room.” 

That’s what set Dean off, and John held himself fully seated inside her as she ground down on him, and sucked the whimpers out of her mouth as the pleasure rolled over her. 

“No one saw me flash you,” she gasped as he started to fuck her in earnest again, the backs of her Keds kicking against the door softly with every thrust. 

“That other man did.” 

“Why’d you tell him I’m your daughter, if I did so bad?” 

He bottomed out and came inside her at that, imagining ropes of his thick sperm painting her cervix, so close to her immature womb. For being so unexpectedly sexually mature, Dean hadn’t had her first period yet. John knew he shouldn’t immediately get her pregnant when she did. She was still so small, after all. And she should finish high school. And starting a family with Dean really meant he’d have to reconsider the one he’d started with his wife. Those were all very good reasons to wait – but the temptation would be constant. 

“Because I’m bad, too, sweetheart,” he whispered. “I’m the worst.” 

They calmed down, put their clothes back in order, and splashed their faces with cold water. They didn’t look _much_ less like they’d just fucked by the time they walked back out the door, but it was enough. John was a very good tipper, and he could almost hear the woman repeating that in her head while she checked them out. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dean flash the other man her ass, making it clear that whatever John and his daughter had gotten up to in the bathroom, they’d failed to get her panties back on. 

“See you in three weeks,” John said, taking back his credit card. 

Outside, John opened the passenger door of his ‘66 Jeep Gladiator for Dean. 

“Daddy,” she said, leaning her forearms on the seat to stick out her ass, “I’m going to get a mess on the seats if you don’t help me clean up.” 

John squatted down to see a sticky wet trail was slowly sliding down Dean’s thigh. Damn, but that was delicious. He looked around the strip mall parking lot. The truck door was high off the ground, but it would just block them from view of the shops, a big minivan would block them from behind, and – well, the cars on the highway were zipping past too fast to notice if he just – John leaned forward and licked the mixture of their fluids off Dean’s leg. He licked and sucked his way up to Dean’s cunt, and then, when it would get more obvious what was happening to anyone who happened to look, he stood, picked Dean up, and bent her over the seat of the truck, so he could spread her pussy lips and lick her clean all the way up into her winking little cunt hole. 

When she was clean enough, he flipped her over and pushed on her chin so she’d open her mouth. Taking the hint, she opened wide for him to let the huge load of their mixed juices drip slowly from between his lips, all the way down her tongue to the back of her throat. She waited for all of it before she swallowed, smiling happily. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

John tweaked her nose, then each of her taut little nipples, what had become something like their secret handshake. Dean sat up and pulled her legs into the car. John shut her door and saw the man in the salon watching them with avid interest from the other side of the window. There was no way he’d seen anything conclusive, so John grinned and saluted him, erection wildly obvious again, as he went around the truck to get into the driver’s seat. 

After that, they became very fond of using her ass for public sex. It was so easy to seal her up at the end with a jeweled silver plug – the mess was a lot of fun, and they never wasted it, but it was better done at home, where they could take their time. 

They had time and relative privacy in John’s office, too, but it had been so long… 

“My asshole is getting lonely,” Dean had told him before school the day before – _right_ before, in fact. She’d kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car right after she said it, sashaying up the steps of her middle school and throwing a grin over her shoulder at him. 

John walked around his desk and took the set of buttplugs they kept here out of the locked bottom drawer of his desk. They were kept in a velvet case, varying in size from very small – too small for most women to hold in, in John’s experience, though Dean’s asshole was so extremely tiny and strong that she could use it – to almost as wide around as John’s cock, and long to boot. That one was too much for most women, but of course Dean was extraordinary in the other direction, too – it was her favorite. 

“Which one?” he said. 

She pointed at the second largest size. “If I choose that one, can I leave it in overnight?” 

It was too big for that, really, but she loved it so much, and they did it so irregularly – Dean was asking something else with that question, however, that he had to consider. John spent most nights in his marriage bed with Mary. He and Dean didn’t get very good sleep when they shared a bed, and neither of them could survive like that for long. But when there was a plug in Dean’s ass, he couldn’t be expected to help himself. He slept beside her in her little twin bed, fucking her to exhaustion, sometimes staying inside her as he fell asleep himself, and waking up throughout the night to fuck her again and again. 

“Another day home from school?” he said. 

“Maybe you get sick, too.” 

“Oh, baby girl…” 

John thought about it. Tomorrow was Friday. If he took the day off, they could have a long weekend. 

“How about we go to the cabin?” 

Dean squealed and jumped into his arms. 

So that was that. Sam would be disappointed to miss out on the trip, so he’d set up a long playdate with Elizabeth to make up for it – Elizabeth’s dad Benny was always up to take Sam for a few nights. Mary would stay home and sulk, he assumed. And John would take Dean to their secluded lakefront cabin and they would fuck on the deck by the water, and fuck on the boat, and fuck in the back of the truck at the movie theater – and he’d tease her under her skirt at the diner in town – and she’d jerk him off on a water float out on the big, popular lake while families frolicked all around them – and – fuck did he love that cabin. It had been way too long since they’d gone. He used to take the whole family every other weekend in nice weather, but now it mostly served as a love nest where John could forget all other responsibilities for a little while. 

Dean held herself up against John’s body while he undid his pants and released his erection. With practiced ease, Dean lifted her hips and slid herself down onto her father’s hard cock – slowly, savoring every centimeter of that perfect stretch, just like he’d taught her. She started to bounce while John moved slowly back around his desk to get a bottle of lube out of their sex toy drawer. He pumped some onto his fingers and moved to start pressing into her asshole. This wasn’t the most ideal position for it, but Dean looked so damn delicious fucking herself on his cock like this – naked and flawless, without even the remnants of an elastic band marking her skin, breasts bouncing, curls bouncing – he wouldn’t stop her for the world. 

And as incredibly tight as her asshole was, it loved John’s fingers. He could press in his thick pointer finger without trouble, all the way to the bottom knuckle, and he quickly added a second, holding his hand still so Dean could fuck her ass onto daddy’s fingers while she fucked her cunt onto his cock. He added a third and spread them like a tripod, gently expanding the stretch. That was all he’d do from this position and he held them like that while Dean inexorably took them both to the edge – and over it. John loved all kinds of sex with his baby girl, but this kind was so sweet, so leisurely. Fucking her felt like a simple fact of _living_ – coming felt as easy and natural as breathing. 

Dean kissed him and John held her tight with his free arm as his cock softened inside her and slid most of the way out of her pussy – for now. John’s refractory period had always been short. He could probably come once an hour for a week straight without much provocation. But with the ultimate provocation of Dean, all bets were off. He never got sore, hardly got tired. He was only grateful her body always seemed to match his, beat for beat. 

When Dean was ready for a change, John bent her over his desk, paying no mind to the papers she covered with her damp, bare skin. He kneeled behind her and sucked on her clit for a while, as he added his thumb to the fingers stretching her asshole. With her hips in the air like this, his come would never slide out of her cunt, so he moved his mouth up to her hole and sucked at it strongly, Dean letting out the sweetest little whimpers at the suction, until some come was pulled into his mouth. He spit it against her gaping asshole and used it as some extra lubrication, pushing it further inside with his fingers. 

“More,” Dean moaned, “Daddy, I need more of your come in my asshole.” 

“Patient,” he said, but he skipped forward a few steps. 

Usually he started with one of the smaller plugs, but this morning he reached past Dean to pick up the largest, showing it to her as he brought it to her ass. If she could take this plug, she was stretched enough to take his cock. 

“Do you think you can take it?” 

“I can take your _cock._ ” 

“Hmm—” John was tempted to let her try, but that was too far – instead he thrust the plug inside her asshole without warming it up and without warning. He might have decided she was too tight if he’d gone slower, but with the force behind it – it slid right in. 

“See?” she whimpered. “Please, Daddy, please—” 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Hey, boss,” Gabriel called out. “Sorry to bother you first thing, but Mrs. Richardson would like to talk to _my supervisor_ about our estimate on her Volvo.” 

Damn, but John wanted to fuck his daughter’s ass. But this was good timing, in a way, forcing him to teach Dean patience he didn’t have himself. He stepped back and tucked his still-wet cock into his pants. 

“Don’t move,” he said, “until I get back.” 

He slapped the end of the plug, jostling it inside her hole, and walked away from her without waiting for a response. Gabriel very likely couldn’t see Dean through the door, but it would be too fast a glance for him to trust what he saw, anyway. In any case, Gabriel just smiled and led him downstairs to assure Mrs. Richardson that her overpriced car needed overpriced parts and expensive expertise. 

She was pretty easily convinced and John was back upstairs within five minutes. He stopped at Jo’s desk. “You want a lollipop for Dean?” she said, holding out her jar of them. 

“Thanks, honey,” he said, and took one of the bright pink ones – watermelon, Dean’s favorite. 

“You’re so sweet with her,” Jo sighed, leaning her chin on her hand. “Just, like – the best dad.” 

“Dean makes it too easy,” he said. “She’s just – the perfect girl, you know? I’m so lucky.” 

Oh, Jo didn’t like that. John tried not to grin. 

“Thanks again,” he said, and went back into his office. 

The perfect girl had done exactly what he told her to do and was writhing uselessly against the plug and the very edge of his desk. He placed the lollipop in front of her face, as he told her, “Good girl.” 

John undid his pants again, and pulled out his cock so it would be ready to go when he wanted it. He bent behind her again and tugged on the plug carefully. Her shiny little pucker held it in tight. He tugged harder, watching the rim of her ass go white as it stretched around the girth of the plug. 

“You’re so tight, baby,” he said. “How do you squeeze around anything I put inside you so pretty, huh?” 

“Love it,” she moaned. 

“You think you’re too tight for my cock?” 

“No!” she gasped. 

“I don’t know… doesn’t seem possible to force a grown man’s cock in this little hole.” 

“Try, Daddy.” 

“Not even sure I can get this plug back out.” 

“Pull it! Don’t be gentle, you can just—” 

John pulled it out, bursting through her natural resistance, stood, and aimed his cock at her asshole. Dean’s mouth was open in a silent scream. Her rim really was unbelievably tightened again, though he knew her inner channel was more stretched and ready for him. He knew she could take if he forced his way in now – as much as he teased her, more than anything, Dean was flexible, and she liked it when it hurt a little. 

He grabbed her hips hard enough to bruise and thrust forward, his cock wider and far deeper than he’d prepped her for. From there, he simply fucked her, hard and steady. John had fucked a lot of women’s asses and knew that, for most of them, it had been entirely for his benefit. Dean was different, of course, so sensitive in her ass that it was unnecessary to give attention to her clit or her G-spot or anything else to make her come. She just needed his cock. 

John watched Dean’s ass cheeks jiggle for a while, then moved his gaze up the smooth, pale expanse of her back. Dean had her arms stretched out as wide as they could go, squeezing the sides of the desk. She was whimpering and drooling deliriously, so gorgeous. 

“I’m close, honey,” he said, finally. “You want to keep my load in your asshole all day? You want my come?” 

“Splash it on my ass, Daddy,” she said, “Then stuff it inside where it belongs.” 

John barely got his cock out fast enough to do what she asked, spreading her cheeks wide to come ropes of white come across her hole and the sweet round globes of her ass. He let go and let her cheeks drop back into place, following up with a few hard slaps of his hand. Dean shuddered with each one. 

John took the plug that Dean had chosen and squatted down behind her again. He gathered up his come with two fingers and pushed it inside her asshole. He collected some more and dragged his fingers out firmly against her sensitive rim, making her shudder. When she was wiped clean, John pressed the plug in – and, because she was loose enough, out again, in and out, in and out, fucking her with it and watching his sticky spunk come with it. He seated it inside her before flipping her over and pushing her back so her knees bent over the edge of the desk. 

He lay down on top of her, settling his cock, half-hard again, cozy in between her the folds of her pussy. Dean loved it when John put his full weight on her like this – she said it was almost like she had trouble breathing, but more like she was aware of every breath – like her daddy had to allow her every breath – especially when he kissed her. John opened his mouth wide over hers and thrust his tongue deeply inside. Dean moaned, readily returning the kiss. 

He grabbed her hair in his fist as he pulled back and put his other hand around her throat. She was so damn small he could reach almost all the way around it. He pressed down just a little, just so she could feel it. Dean’s eyes widened in delight and she licked her lips. John pressed a little harder. 

“I’ll make you come like this,” he said, “at the cabin. So you can barely breathe, can’t think about anything but the pleasure. Think you’d like that?” 

Dean nodded as much as she was allowed beneath his grip. 

There was a loud crash and then the sound of mocking claps and laughter. No travesty then, nothing that needed John’s attention more than this. Jesus Christ, John was had his young daughter laid out on his desk at work, two dozen people just outside an unlocked door, and he was _choking_ her. To anyone else, this would look like textbook abuse. But no one knew, and Dean couldn’t have wanted it more. 

John laughed, euphoric, and released his grip to kiss her again. 

“You belong to me,” he muttered against her mouth, and kissed her deeply. 

“Yes,” she gasped when he gave her the space. She stretched up – further constricting her airflow under his weight – to kiss him. “Daddy – yours – just yours.” 

“Someday, you find a nice boy, want to marry him? I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him right in front of you and then fuck you in his blood.” 

Fuck, that was dark. She was just a kid – he wouldn’t even let her watch PG-13 movies if they were rated for violence! He’d thought about that kind of thing before, what he’d be driven to do if she found someone else, but never said anything like it to Dean. 

She took it in stride, saying, “Never make you do that. Never want to—” 

He had to fuck her again, immediately. Lifting his weight as little as possible, he spread her legs around his hips and pressed back far enough to position is now rock hard cock at her entrance and thrust inside. As always, she was sopping wet and ready for him. He swallowed her desperate moan with his mouth as he fucked her for the fourth precious time that morning. 

 

* * *

 

Later that day, he had Dean laid out on the floor behind his desk. It was one of their less risky places to fuck in the office because they were pretty well covered, and if anyone barged in, they probably wouldn’t come all the way around the desk to talk to him. It hadn’t happened yet, but he got a thrill imagining someone seeing him tucking himself back into his pants as he stood up, no word on where his daughter might be.   

He was fucking her in the polar opposite position of the one they’d been in before. Dean was bent in half holding her ankles and John was standing up on his knees, so they were barely touching, only connected by his cock in her pussy. 

The phone rang, blinking to indicate it was just Jo. 

Dean moaned softly as he sat up to answer it. 

“I’m going to put it on speaker,” he told Dean. “Can you be good?” 

She pouted for a moment, but nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” 

He lifted her up to give her a quick kiss. “My good girl.” He answered the call as Dean laid back down on the carpet, fluttering around his cock as she got herself situated – they were still connected down to the root. “What’s up, Jo?” 

“Amelia from Dean’s school is on the line,” Jo said – Amelia worked in the attendance office and John was very familiar with her by now. 

“Thanks, Jo. Go ahead and put her through.” When the line clicked over he said, “You’ve got John Winchester.” 

Ever professional, Amelia said, “Hi, Mr. Winchester, this is Amelia in the attendance office at Liberty Memorial Middle School.” 

“Hi there, Amelia.” 

He pulled out until just the head of his cock was still held tight inside Dean’s little hole. 

“Dean’s been marked absent at her first four periods today.” 

With a gentle _pop_ , he pulled his cockhead out completely. He watched her insides flutter as the plug moved against Dean’s ass. 

“That makes sense. I had to keep Dean home today.” 

He pressed his cock against Dean’s clit and started rubbing it against her in circles. 

“Is she sick?” 

Dean lifted her hips to gyrate back against him. He helped hold her up with a hand under her ass, and thrust his thumb into her greedy cunt, winking at him. 

“Might just be something in the air,” he said, “but she was in a terrible state this morning.” 

She looked just gorgeous, eyes squeezed shut, face bright red, biting down on her her arm as she swallowed down whimpers. 

“Alright then. We’ll hope to see her back in school tomorrow.” 

“Sure thing,” he said, “Thanks for calling, Amelia. Have a good one.” 

He hung up and, as if he timed it, a car alarm started blaring out on the floor. In one smooth motion he thrust back into Dean and started fucking her hard and fast. 

“Scream for me if you want to, baby girl.” 

Dean wasted no time in shouting, “Yes, Daddy, fuck me!” before devolving into moaning whimpers with every stroke of his cock over her G-spot. The alarm shut off and Dean stopped moaning almost immediately – but not quite fast enough. John stopped moving, body hovering over Dean’s, and they watched each other, breathing hard, to see what the fallout would be. 

Jo knocked on the door. “Okay in there?” she called out. 

“No problem,” John called back. “Dean’s just messing around.” 

After a long moment, she said, “Okay then!” 

Laughing, Dean tightened her legs around John's hips and he thrust back in. 


End file.
